


Wound me up

by i_fuckin_love_it



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: after a day on set filming season 10, Noel and Cameron come home to find that Ian and Mickey’s  bickering has them both wound up and there’s only one way to relieve their sexual tension.
Relationships: Noel Fisher & Cameron Monaghan, Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Wound me up

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/milkymilkovich Ask me anything or send me fic prompts

“Who gives a shit about any of that? We’re in FUCKIN’ prison!” Noel’s voice strains as he relays Mickey’s line.

”I do, you fuckin’ pig.” Cameron counters turning to get up on Noel’s face.

”Thats the problem!” The guy who plays the prison guard starts saying his line but Noel can’t concentrate. Seeing Cameron all worked up the way he is with the vein in his neck protruding and the one of his forehead raised as he raised his voice, makes something tingle within him. But then he remembers he’s supposed to be angry with him. Or more so Mickey’s uploads to be angry with Ian. So he glares instead until John is calling “Cut!”

John walls into shot and takes his headphones off and place them around his neck. “That was really good guys. I like it. I think we have enough takes, so you’re all done for the day and for Episode 2. You guys can head out.” He leaves the set and Noel and cam have their microphones tempered before they go to costume and design to change into their own clothes. They aren’t saying much and Noel can tell Cam is still a bit worked up from yelling so he doesn’t ask or push. He gets dressed and waits for Cameron to gather his shit before they walk out. 

“You coming back to my place?” Cam asks softly as they walk out into the car park.

”You want me to?” Noel asks pushing his bag further up his shoulder. 

“What do you mean if I want you to? Of course I do.” Cam looks confused as he unlocks his car.

”I don’t know, you’ve been quiet since we wrapped.” 

Cam looks around the lot and notices a couple crew members chatting animatedly a couple yards away? “You drove here?”

”No, my car is still servicing. Shanola brought me.”

Can tilts his head, “Get in.” 

Before Noel could properly situate himself in the passenger seat Cam is on him. He grabs Noel by the neck of his white T-shirt and crashes his lips into his lovers’.

when they break apart for air Noel’s eye grow wide “What was that for?”

”You think I was mad at you? I could never be. Just, seeing you yelling and back in that mickey mode,” he trials a finger down Noel’s chest, “I missed it.”

Noel hums before grabbing Cameron’s hand stopping its motions, “Drive the fuckin car before someone comes out here and sees us with our dicks in our hands.” There it is, that Milkovich bravado. 

Cam turns the key in the ignition and lets the engine roar to life before peeling out of the lot and driving the ten blocks to his place. His right hand reaches over gripping tightly into Noel’s thigh squeezing those thick thighs. He parks as quickly as he could when he gets to his building and hops out walking quickly to his apartment and unlocking the door. Noel’s right behind him and as soon as the door slams shut he’s on the shorter man. Snaking his arms around Noel’s waist bringing closer to his chest as he licks up his neck.

”All this fight all day, and it isn’t even us. It’s got me boiling under my skin. It’s like getting angry over and over without getting all the makeup sex that we usually have. Noel drags him to the couch where Cam flops down and watches with wild eyes as Noel peels his T-shirt off his body and then straddles him. 

“It’s fucking infuriating that Mickey doesn’t just jump Ian’s bones. Fuck I know I would.” He grounds his ass down into Cameron’s lap. “They fucking deserve some good make up sex.”

”maybe we should give ‘em it, baby.” Cam moans as Noel latches his lips onto Cam’s neck. 

“Mmm. You wanna role play, Cam? Pretend your fucking deep and hard into Mickey Milkovich?”

”fuck yes. Wanna bend him over the prison bed and rail into his tight ass.” Noel moans throwing his head back. 

“Well get in me then bitch.” Noel switches and it’s easy to see it since he still has the knuckle tattoos and the new arm tattoo and Cam feels his skin itch. Noel hops off and unbuckles his belt and slips his jeans off stalking to the bedroom, “You coming, Firecrotch?”

Cam shoots up and almost runs into the bedroom where he finds Noel leaning over the age of their bed with his legs spread wide in his naked glory. “Come fuck me like I’m you’re bitch.” Cam opens the draw and grabs the lube before kneeling behind Noel. He spreads the man’s ass cheeks getting to finally look at That pink clenching hole. He leans forward blowing his hot breath on it punishing a groan out of Noel. Then he licks flatly against the ring. He places his lips over the hole and suck loudly popping off, “You like that don’t you? When I bury my face in that fucking ass. Lick you and take you apart with my tongue?” 

“Fuck Yes, Cam.” Cameron keeps licking and spitting until he feels the ring begin to loosen up before he plunges his tongue into Noel. He fucks him thoroughly with his tongue before squirting lube onto Noel’s hole. And the dipping his fingers in. One became two and soon Noel was begging for me, “Please fuck me. I need that hard cock. Please, Cam.”

Cam shivered and pulled away standing behind Noel and shoving his dick roughly into him. He gripped the black hair of the older man and pulled him up so his back arched as he began fucking into him relentlessly. He looked down almost blowing his load at the sight of his hard pink cock fucking into Noel. “Fuck That ass is so good.” He delivered a few long hard jabs into Noel before pulling out. “Get on your back.”

noel flipped over and Cam pulls him to the edge of the bed before pushing his cock back into him and picking. Back up his fast pace Noel grabbed his own dick pumping it, “Fuck, baby you’re going to make me cum. You looks so good touching yourself.” Cam moans. 

“Fuck, Cam. I’m going to ah ah fuuuccccckkk” Noel watch shook as his cock squirted out white shots of cum. Cameron pushed in one last time before shuddering with his own orgasm. “Fuck baby.” 

It wasnt long before they both both fell asleep in sweaty mess. 

Cameron stirred from his sleep at around 1am and was greeted with the sight of The back of Noel’s head. It wasn’t often they spent the nights with each other with the fear that paparazzi would see them leaving in the morning together. It was only a month since Noel and Layla had ended their marriage and Cam felt it was only respectful if they keep them a on the low for a little while longer. 

Noel snuggles backwards even though he was deep asleep and rubbed against Cams hard cock. Fuck, did that ass feel good pressed on him he reached under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube slicking himself up and then scooting closer to his boyfriend. He reach under the sheets and pried Noel’s ass open and then pressed his hard cock in. Noel moaned pressing back as he stirred.

”fuck, best way to wake up.” He mumbled as cam started slowly rocking into him. “That cocks the best thing baby. It feels so good. So hard and big he’s mumbling in his sleepy haze and that’s cams favorite Noel he thinks. He never have a filter for his words when he’s like this. 

“You like that?” Cam asks as Noel’s arm comes up to card through red hair. 

“Fuck yeah baby. You feel so good inside me. Wish I could stay like this forever with your cock deep inside me.”

”baby, you have such a tight ass.”

”mm it’s all yours.”

cam continues a slow pace feeling bumps rise over their skin. “Everything about that cock is heaven. Love how you taste. I love it in my ass in my mouth. Fuck. Touch me cam” Noel cries 

cam reaches around wrapping his hand around Noel’s fat cock and stars jerking him in time with his hips fucking. “Cum for me baby. Cum with me.” 

“Cam, now baby fill me up.”

cam let out a straggled moan as he came filling Noel’s ass up while Noel coated his hand with his own cum. 

“Fuck I love you.” Cam didn’t realise the words were out his mouth until he felt Noel tense before he relaxed and flipped over to meet green eye, “I love you too, Cam.”


End file.
